smuckleberry week one shots
by welshgleek
Summary: I know I haven't updated in a while so I do aplogogise, I realise that smuckleberry week was ages ago but I wanted t share my ideas that I had for the prompts anyway. SMUT SMUT SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first contribution to the smuckleberry week. So this one is masturbation.**

"Do you know the one thing that we have never done sexually?" Rachel asks me in the middle of lunch.

"What, I can't think of what we haven't done, we've done role-play, anal, all kinds of kinky shit, what haven't we done?" I ask confused.

"Masturbated together," she says as if it is obvious.

"You mean you want to fuck yourself with your fingers while watching me jerk off?" I ask her making sure I have got what she is saying right.

"Yep, my house tonight, 7 o'clock, my dad's are out and the door will be unlocked for you, remember to lock it after you," she replies and then walks out of the room.

Holy shit I am going to watch Rachel fuck herself tonight.

xxxxxGleexxxxx

"Rachel, it's only me baby," I call out letting her know that I am here. I lock the door and then bound up the stairs 2 at a time.

I walk into her room and find her spread out, naked and waiting for me.

"Hey Noah," she says to me in a sex filled voice.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," I say to her.

"Strip Noah," she orders me, and I don't hesitate I can't wait to get this show on the road.

As soon as I am stripped and my raging hard on is exposed I walk over to the bed and go to kiss her, only to be stopped.

"No contact at all until we have both got ourselves off," she tells me.

Her hands trail down her body, stopping at her boob's, she is twisting and pinching her nipples making herself moan, her eyes locked on mine the whole time.

When she has had enough of tit play, she lets her hands trail down to her bare pussy.

She draws a finger up her slit and moans, "Fuck I am so wet."

She traces her fingers around her lips, teasing herself.

"Fuck, Rach, does that feel good?" I ask her.

"So good," she moans and I decide that now is the time to begin to play with my cock.

She dips a finger into her entrance and moans at the contact. She slowly pumps it in and out at a slow pace.

After about five minutes, she begins to pick up the pace so I do the same to the pace of my jerking off.

"God Noah!" she moans out.

She adds another finger and is practically riding her fingers.

Her other hand reaches down and she begins to play with her clit.

"Fuck, it's so fucking good Noah," she says her eyes trained on my cock.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna. Fuck I'm coming Noah!" she says and it's enough to make me blow my load all over my stomach and hands too.

"Rachel," I say as I come.

When we both come down from our highs, we cuddle and just talk for ages, just like we always do. This is something that will stay in my spank bank forever!

**Hope this was hot enough for you. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know smuckleberry week was over ages ago, but I really haven't had time to write at all, so I am really sorry but I will post the rest up this week so that I can round this fiction as complete. Again I am sorry, and I will not be doing the anonymous sex fic as I have writers block for that one so on with virginity...**

Rachel's POV

"Noah can I talk to you for a second?" I ask sounding more confident than I feel. It's just me and Noah in the choir room glee got out about five minutes ago.

"Uhh sure, wait it's not gonna be some sort of feelings question or anything is it?" he asks looking startled.

"No," I reply, just keep it simple.

"Then, what?" he asks.

"I want you to pop my cherry," I say, it's not what I would usually say but times like these you should be crass.

"Did I just here you right?" he asks looking bewildered.

"Yes, I want to lose my virginity and I want you to take it," I reply.

"You, sure?" he asks me and instead of answering this time I walk over to him and straddle his lap. Our faces are close and his eyes have darkened with lust, just to make sure he's got the message I grind down on his jean clad dick. I moan loud and he grunts.

"Fuck you really want this don't you baby?" he says and this time I lean to his ear and take the lobe between my teeth and then husk out a "yes."

"You wish is my command," he tells me and then captures my lips. We make out for a while and I grind down on his crotch, it just all feels so good and right.

"I want you to fuck me now," I say to him, and that's all it takes. My top and bra are long forgotten but now he is working fast on getting my skirt and panties off.

"I always imagined you'd wear white innocent panties," he pants while taking in my panty clad pussy.

He rips them off leaving me completely naked, "Fuck your bare is this all for me baby?" he asks me.

"Yes! Yes all for you," I reply.

He takes of his jeans and his cock springs free, "You're bigger than I imagined," I confess. I get up on my knees and tentatively touch it; it's soft but hard at the same time.

I suddenly get the urge to taste him, so I do. I poke my tongue out just a little and lick the tip, his precum tastes salty but I like the taste it's nice.

Before I get to suck him he stops me, I look up with a questioning look on my face and he says, "If you do that then we won't get to the main event."

With that he lays me down and positions himself between my legs, his index finger swipes up my slit making me moan at the contact, "Fuck you're so wet baby," he groans out and slips his index finger in to begin to stretch me out a bit, "So fucking tight too." He pumps his finger in and out for a bit longer and then reaches over for his jeans. He gets out a condom and rolls it on expertly.

His eyes lock with mine and he asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yes now please fuck me," I confirm.

He pushes in quickly, I had read somewhere that they do that to decrease the pain, and it worked, I hardly felt any pain at all.

"Are you ok baby?" he asks.

"I'm fine," I reply and roll my hips as an extra conformation. He takes that as the go ahead and slowly pulls out and then thrusts back in again. He does this for a while and I can feel the pleasure building in my stomach.

"Faster Noah," I manage out and he obliges straight away. Soon he's thrusting into me hard and fast just the way I like it. I begin to moan loudly not caring who'll here, Noah can tell I'm close and so he reaches between my legs and starts playing with my clit I reach up to my tits and start tugging and pulling on them.

"FUCK NOAHHHH!" I cry out as I fall over the edge, dragging him along for the ride to he's panting my name into my neck. He rolls off me as soon as he can so he doesn't squash me, throws his condom in the trash and then comes back to me and lies next to me on the choir room floor.

"You do realise that your my girl now don't you?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply and reach up and kiss him, "We'd better get our clothes on before someone finds us here."

**I hope you all liked it, sorry it's been so delayed but I have been extremely busy lately. Thanks for reading :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**So this next prompt is vehicle sex hope you enjoy. I don't own glee by the way Ryan Murphy does.**

Rachel POV

I hear the Noah honk his trucks horn to let me know he's outside, "Bye dad, bye daddy," I say and leave the house for school.

"Hey baby," he greets me once I've climbed into the truck.

I kiss him good morning but it is much more passionate than our normal good morning kisses.

Once I've pulled away I look into his eyes and see they have darkened with lust.

"I want car sex, sexy," I blurt out and his eyes darken even more.

"Ok, but it'll have to be before school otherwise we'll have a problem on our hands," as he is saying this he has already pulled out of the drive way.

He drives to Lima's forest the quietest spot, where there are no busy bodies around to grass us up or whatever.

As soon as he turns the engine off I pounce on him, like a cat on heat. I attack his mouth and grind down on his crotch and can already feel how hard I've made him just by the tough of him fucking me in the truck.

I break of the kiss and say, "We don't have long," and with that he growls and lies me down on the bed of his truck and begins to attack my neck while taking my panties off. My breathing is getting faster and faster I am so turned on right now.

"Fuck me Noah now!" I demand and with that he unzips his zipper takes out his cock, and then moves us around so I am straddling him, this will be the easiest way to do it.

I sink onto his cock easy enough and begin to ride him like there's no tomorrow.

He latches his mouth on one of my nipples and that just adds to the sensations, I reach down and rub my clit at a fast pace.

It doesn't take long and I am coming all over his cock milking him for all he's worth, his seed flooding my insides as he is dragged over the edge just makes it ten times hotter, we're chanting each other's names.

When we finally come down from our high, "That was amazing," I smirk at him.

"Agreed, we're definatley doing this more often," he says and then we begin to get ourselves respectable for school.

**Thanks for reading, I know a short chapter but I hope you liked it. **


End file.
